Último olhar
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Treze anos e finalmente eles irão se reencontrar. E novamente, em lados opostos. Será que o amor resistiu ao tempo e ao ódio? Kanon vai descobrir ao ficar frente a frente com Saga. [Kanon POV. Yaoi leve.]


**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada e a Toei. Vcs já sabem né? Vamos pular essa parte então. _

**Nota: **_A fic narra fatos supostamente acontecidos na Saga de Hades (Fase Santuário). Se vc ainda não assistiu e não quer saber o que acontece, pode ir parando por aqui. Reviews são legais e me fazem feliz. Se puder deixar uma, vou gostar muito. Beijos e apreciem sem moderação._

**Último olhar**

Quando soube que meu irmão era um dos traidores, não pude deixar de achar aquilo no mínimo irônico. Eu, que outrora fora trancafiado por ele na prisão do rochedo no Cabo Sunion, agora estava ali, ocupando seu posto como cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Eu realmente me arrependera e queria pagar por todo o mau que havia causado. Mas saber que eu e Saga estaríamos em lados opostos novamente era, além de irônico, deprimente. E não posso negar que senti ímpetos de descer as Doze Casas correndo, quando senti os cosmos dele, de Camus e Shura se aproximarem do templo de Gêmeos. A ansiedade por rever meu gêmeo era quase insuportável. No entanto, sabia que devia me conter. Estava ali para proteger Athena e nada devia atrapalhar isso. Nada, nem mesmo aquela vontade louca e estranha de correr até meu irmão e abraçá-lo, em vez de combatê-lo.

Era injusto que tivéssemos de nos enfrentar, após treze anos. Mas lá estava ele, dentro de seu próprio templo, diante da ilusão que eu criara. A principio ele pensou que eu realmente estivesse ali, diante de si. Meu coração fraquejou uma batida ao notar que apesar de tentar se manter firme, ele havia sucumbido a minha suposta presença.

Naquele momento eu tive a esperança de que, traidor ou não, ele sentisse o mesmo que eu sentia por ele. Aquele amor que ultrapassava o limite dos laços sangüíneos. Aquilo que Saga sempre demonstrara sentir por mim e eu não compreendera. Quando superei minhas ambições e voltei-me para o caminho certo, da justiça, percebi que também o amava daquela forma. Talvez isso explicasse a ansiedade que sentia naquele momento. E a alegria ao perceber que ele ainda conservava aquele sentimento.

O amor que Saga nutria por mim fora além de sua própria vida.

Como suspeitei, ele logo percebeu que eu apenas criara uma ilusão em nosso templo. E ele parecia em duvida quanto a minha mudança. Tento acreditar que preferiu acreditar que meu arrependimento fosse uma farsa, do que na veracidade dele e assim sofrer mais.

Então uma rajada de cosmo brilhou no céu do Santuário, feito um cometa, e quase me acertou. Eu logo percebi que ele não pretendera me matar, apenas avisar-me do que seria capaz se eu estivesse mentindo. Naquele momento, senti a ânsia de vê-lo aumentar. Ah se não fossem tempos de guerra...

Mas eram. E eu, mais do que nunca, tinha que pagar pelos meus erros. Não hesitei em deixar que o cavaleiro de Escorpião me atingisse com seus golpes, sem que eu revidasse. Em minha mente, tinha um pensamento único: de resistir, para ver meu irmão mais uma vez. Talvez fosse minha última chance. Eu não poderia perdê-la.

Senti minha alma limpa ao perceber que sobrevivera, que Milo havia estancado meu sangramento. Pagara o preço para ser aceito novamente como um cavaleiro de Athena. Os deuses se encarregariam de meu real castigo.

Voltei a prestar minha vigília à deusa, enquanto mergulhava naquela tortuosa espera. Senti como se fosse parte minha a angustia que Saga sentiu ao ter que usar o golpe proibido contra o cavaleiro de Virgem. Ao sentir aquele aperto em meu peito, eu tive certeza de que nossa ligação nunca se rompera. Por isso tantas vezes eu sentira uma estranha tristeza e um profundo desespero me assolarem, em minha permanência no Cabo Sunion e no Reino de Poseidon. Eu soube então que a dor que tomara conta de mim certa vez, provavelmente fora em função da morte de meu gêmeo. Nossos laços não haviam se rompido, afinal.

Eu amava Saga e finalmente, tinha plena consciência disso.

Após Milo, Mu e Aiolia enfrentarem os antigos companheiros efetuando a colisão dos dois _Athena Exclamation's_ que graças aos pirralhos de bronze, não destruíram tudo, Athena ordenou que levassem os três espectros até ela. E me pediu que pegasse a caixa onde a adaga de ouro com a qual meu irmão tentara matá-la quando bebê se encontrava.

Senti minhas mãos tremerem ao pegar a caixa. Ficaríamos frente a frente, enfim. Aquilo me apavorava mais do que um inimigo bilhão de vezes mais forte do que eu. O que veria nos olhos de meu irmão? Temia ver o ódio refletido neles. Embora acreditasse que ele ainda me amava, sabia que tinha motivos de sobra para me odiar.

Tentei conter minhas emoções e manter-me firme. Quando o vi, meu coração quase saltou pela boca, mas permaneci impassível. Como eu queria abraçá-lo! Era estranho ver meu irmão vestido naquela sapuris, quando a imagem mais viva dele em minha mente, era usando a armadura dourada de Gêmeos. Ele não podia estar servindo a Hades! Não o Saga... e quando olhei bem para ele e para Shura e Camus, tive certeza de que eles continuavam leais a Athena.

Então a deusa me pediu que entregasse a caixa com a adaga para meu irmão. Aproximei-me dele e ao entregar o pequeno baú, nossos dedos acabaram se tocando. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse entre nós. O arrependimento por ter feito tanto mal, em vez de conviver pacificamente ao lado dele me dominou por um breve instante. Nossos olhares haviam se cruzado, mas desviei o meu, olhando para o lado. Tinha medo do que poderia ver em seus olhos.

Logo me afastei para dar lugar à deusa, que olhou para meu gêmeo e disse que ele deveria matá-la com a adaga dourada, como tentara sem sucesso, há treze anos. E por minha culpa.

Eu sabia que Saga, em face de sua personalidade boa, mesmo fingindo ter se vendido a Hades, não seria capaz de acabar com a vida de Athena. No entanto, ela mesma segurou nas mãos dele e desferiu a adaga contra seu peito, tirando sua própria vida.

O ato nobre da deusa foi seguido pelo grito de meu irmão, que chamava o nome dela. Eu queria consolá-lo daquela dor, sentida por todos os cavaleiros ali presentes. Mas não havia tempo a perder. Devíamos levar a armadura de Athena até ela no submundo. Era esse o propósito de sua morte.

Comecei a me afastar, mas então senti uma mão tocar em meu ombro. Parei no mesmo instante, com dificuldade de esboçar qualquer reação. Sentia seu cosmo, sabia que era ele. Voltei-me devagar, tentando não demonstrar nada. Mas em meu coração eu sabia que estava frente a frente com a pessoa que mais amava.

- Kanon... não tenho muito tempo. Apenas quero que use a armadura de Gêmeos e defenda Athena até o ultimo segundo.

- Eu o farei, irmão.

Ele me deu as costas e começou a andar.

- Er... Saga!

Vi-o parar, sem se voltar.

"Não faz muito sentido, mas... eu te amo." – disse por cosmo.

"Eu sempre o amei, Kanon. E faz todo o sentido."

Fiquei vendo-o se afastar, sabendo que provavelmente aquela seria a última vez que nos veríamos. Mas em meio à tristeza desse fato, algo em mim se alegrou.

Não estávamos em lados opostos, afinal.

**FIM**


End file.
